happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lord O' Darkness
YOU CAN ASK ME FOR HELP, BUT I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING. ''' '''I DO NOT DO MAKE REQUESTS FOR THE LAZY. IN THAT CASE, MAKE THE REQUEST YOURSELF. To view past messages, click Archives. You're welcome Thanks for appreciating my edit to Allergy Alert. Now, how about Could Be Curtains, On Death Ears, You're Joshing Me and Project Girly? Could Be Curtains: Petunia gets trapped underneath her shower curtains, thanks to a stick of glue. On Death Ears: Dj knows why loud music is dangerous. You're Joshing Me: After Josh finishes his Spitfire picture, something irritates him too much that he flips-out. Flippy, Ale and Giggles are concerned about this. Project Girly: Girl-related chaos breaks out at a sleepover when Giggles chooses Josh to be a guest of honor. Meanwhile, Kivila (who is invited to the sleepover) conducts a diabolical plot which was given by Devious. P.S. Add some stomach features (acid, walls) to the Allergy Alert picture. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I got an idea. Josh could flip out again near the end of You're Joshing Me and actually cause a massacre. Flippy and Ale would then join him until Giggles' scream flips them back. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 02:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Teal of Tthe Meal It's being created by someone. 20:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I need a category page for my OC's Hey, Lord O' Darkness. Considering the amount of Ocs I have, I would like a category page for them. I don't know how to make one. Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 18:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Help Season 36 Can you do Could be Curtains and On Death Ears to finish Season 36? How about Project Girly, Not Commonwealthy, Waterhead, Shattered Evil and Miss-Understanding? Project Girly: When Giggles chooses her brother Josh as a guest of honor for her sleepover, while Kivila's evil plan goes on. Not Commonwealthy: Josh becomes friends with characters from Canada, Australia and New Zealand. Waterhead: A prank destroy's Oxygen's water home and supply tank. Now Oxygen must find more oxygenated water (with help from the perpetrators) or he will breathe his last bubble. (meaning he will die) Shattered Evil: Devious splits up with Kivila. Cuddles and Josh befriend her and try to get her back with Devious, but fall for another diabolical plot Miss-Understanding: Softy and Puffy are mistaken for girls so they are humiliated and demeaned, by hanging out with girls and doing girly things. P.S. Man, I sure wish BuckandChuck's computer will get fixed soon so he will help us. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Image for Hail to the Whale Yo, Lord O Darkness, I need an image for Hail to the Whale, pleaseUhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 00:51, April 5, 2013 (UTC)HAIL TO THE WHALE. I don't think alarms were in wars. Don't Be Alarmed will show why he snaps when hearing alarms, as seen in Random Acts of Silence and Candy is Dandy. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 11:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Phone Im on a phone so i can't add episodes rights can you add some Days of the Weak starring PowPow where he attempts to workout Get Kraken starring Cryptic and Russell where they hunt a Kraken. Wood Up Chuck starring Dell and featuring Tooth, Handy and Lucky where Dell is mistaken for a beaver. I Pie starring Birdie and Pie where Pie gets lost at a pie eating contest Also can you do Dell's picture --BuckandChuck (talk) 17:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes that be nice, oh and Dell needs a tail. One like a beaver but floppy Yeah but woodchuck have tails also its so he looks more beaverish so confusion can be a thing. -BuckandChuck (talk) 23:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) That's an excellent Idea -BuckandChuck (talk) 14:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget the episodes. -BuckandChuck (talk) 14:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) season 41 can the season 41 premiere be Too Much Sunrise? because it is summer and we need summer episodes. 14:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Project Girly I thought Kivila tries to ruin the sleepover with her evil plan. She is a villain you know. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) THINK OF ONE! Be creative and imaginative! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dell and episodes Hello lord did you forget about me (oh and I might be able to be on more soon) -BuckandChuck (talk) 15:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I've got a really good idea for the debut of Munchkin. An egg appears outside the house of the penguins, and the penguins find themselves trying to take care of the baby penguin while trying to prevent Spot from eating them. Card Sharp and Clock Sharp I got another episode idea. Card Sharp and Clock Sharp: It's Toothy's and Josh's lucky day as Toothy finds an ultra rare Splendid card (which features Splendid giving Devious a punch) and Josh gets a Big Ben model with electronic chimes. They try to defend their cherished items from destruction. Squabbles doesn't seem to care and ruins both of those items. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Could Be Curtains still hasn't been finished. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:16, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm occupied with school so you should do it. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:55, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I can say that Josh's Busy Day is inspired by the Spongebob episode Overbooked, and my idea Card Sharp and Clock Sharp is inspired by The Card. I don't mind some episodes being inspired by Spongebob episodes. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 01:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey How about Not Commonwealthy next? Then Shattered Evil, then Waterhead, then Suck It Down, Lost Time, There Will Be Blood and Card Sharp and Clock Sharp. Not Commonwealthy: Josh makes friends from Commonwealth countries, until Boris and Wooly pop into the scene. Shattered Evil: Devious dumps Kivila after she spoils his seemingly flawless plan. When Josh and Cuddles hear her crying and seeing water come from her, they befriend her and try to get her back with Devious. Yet they fall for another of Devious' booby traps. Waterhead: A prank destroys Oxygen's home and oxygen supply. The pranksters must help him find more oxygenated water before he croaks. Suck it Down: When Sniffles tries to pull his plug that is flooding his house, Cryptie bursts in to warn Sniffles about the center hole (a black hole sealed with a gigantic plug). When Sniffles and Cryptie find it, one wrong move could cause doomsday by sucking down the hole. Lost Time: When Analogue loses his clock hands, it causes temporal confusion amongst the others. There Will Be Blood: When Count Trunkula plunders a blood bank, Josh knows his fear of needles. Card Sharp and Clock Sharp: Josh and Toothy get two items: A rare animated talking Splendid card and a model of Big Ben with electronic chimes. They try to protect it from filth, water and fire. When they lend the items to Squabbles, he doesn't give the items the respect they deserve. When the clock tower model is destroyed, the clock faces spring out and Josh shouts 'YOU BROKE IT!' and throws it into Squabbles head, killing him. Suddenly someone appears and gives them new versions of the card and the clock model. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:57, April 10, 2013 (UTC) One Toe in the Grave I'm making an episode with this title could you add it ? MrSexy90 (talk) 22:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being inactive I know I have a lot of unfinished episodes, the problem is that I switched schools and I am busy as I can get sometimes, it's why I am not always active as I used to be. PS:Do you think Cryptie and Cliste make a good couple? I am thinking about making an episode for them, because I am stuck on the thought of ending Cliste X Sniffles. Wingedone100 (talk) 01:00, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Also, even though I promised myself to stop running to you and asking you this, but you can write Love is Bitter, if you really want to. Wingedone100 (talk) 01:36, April 11, 2013 (UTC) About toe in the grave This is Bucky's first appearence, he is seen walking he trips over a log and breaks both of his toes MrSexy90 (talk) 02:14, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Picture can you make a pic for One Toe in the Grave it shows Bucky tripping over the log MrSexy90 (talk) 22:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC) One more thing Can you make updated photos of Harty and Cass? I don't like how they came out. --Wingedone100 (talk) 01:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Muddling with the Uddles Cuddles and his cousins could die. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:03, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Don't Be Alarmed In the episode, Josh and Flippy work at a fire station. While they are working, a fire alarm goes off, which snaps Flippy into his evil mode. Josh hides from Flippy when he becomes savage. Josh goes to get a fire extinguisher but he sees his empty hand and the empty extinguisher rack, so he uses a hose to snap Flippy out. Sniffles tries to unmask his secret behind his stress with fire alarms. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:01, April 13, 2013 (UTC) season 39 ideas i have some ideas for season 39 what ever happen to baby winner retelling what ever happen too baby jean only with winner and loser this episode will be in back and white no nose know weebit gets a nose but realizes aubot the bad smells your not alone sniffles finds out aubot the zerabres cameos the fat man and the heafy boy spyguy gose to a fatcamp thats all i can think off 02:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) 1000th episode Hey, for the 1000th episode, the characters should reminisce the best moments that have ever happened to them. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:33, April 14, 2013 (UTC) add an image for flippin 'burgers zane versoin 01:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Smartgrass I honestly have no idea why I named the episode that, I was lacking creative names, now thinking of it, I should rename it Old Maid (pun of the card game, but still drawing a blank) --Wingedone100 (talk) 02:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Bye Bye Scopie AW PHOOEY! I thought Todd likes stargazing, as seen in Give Me Some Space. I need an astronomer who could break his/her telescope and arrange a funeral for it. DOUBLE PHOOEY! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:52, April 15, 2013 (UTC) The funeral holder is Celeste. The episode is called The Scopey Funeral (Celeste nicknamed her telescope Scopey). When she sees her broken telescope, she would scream loudly. P.S. You forgot to do Not Commonwealthy, Waterhead and Shattered Evil Still thinking about Don't be Alarmed, Lost Time and There Will Be Blood? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:38, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Don't Be Alarmed starts at a fire station. When Flippy flips out, Josh goes to get a fire extinguisher. He swipes at the empty rack but sees that the extinguisher has disappeared. After Josh sprays Flippy with a hosepipe, he takes him to Sniffles. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Which one of these episodes will you be doing next?: Splendid Origins Not Commonwealthy One Leg at a Time Swan Song Escape Goat Trophy Trashed Nice as a Jerk Lost Time Waterhead Shattered Evil There Will Be Blood A Not-So Colorful Day Mag-Ointy Rule Blue-tania Josh's Busy Day The Scopey Funeral RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Glad you're doing the telescope funeral episode. When Celeste knocks over Scopey (her telescope), she hears a nasty thud. She looks at the broken telescope and shrieks loudly. Which episodes should I do? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) How about I just do Rule Blue-tania and Not Commonwealthy? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Rule Blue-tania is about Decker feeling the homesickness blues for England and wanting to go back there. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about this I am afraid that Rule Blue-tania is all I can do. Sorry about that friend. Aren't you going to complete Dis-Orient and do Splendid Origins and the episodes after it such as Waterhead, Mag-Ointy, Shattered Evil and so on? Not Commonwealthy is about Josh making friends from other colonial countries. Until Boris teams up with Wooly to destroy Josh's happiest day since Wooly understands Boris' language. Countries: Canada: Pucky, Brushy Australia: Jumpers, Burnett New Zealand: Kiwi, White Kiwi, Eejit RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Shattered Evil I just like to tell you about Shattered Evil. Josh and Cuddles see water seeping under a door of Kivila's lair. As they entered, they discover more water flowing underneath a room door. Cuddles opens the door, only for him and Josh to be hit by a wave of water. Kivila is then seen weeping and throwing her picture of Devious. The two friends wade through the flood and try to calm Kivila and befriend her. That's just a part of Shattered Evil Can you do Waterhead after you complete Dis-Orient? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Which episode are you doing next? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Technical difficulties My computer takes forever to load when I try to edit/add articles, which means it might take a bit before I can add anything. Sorry --Wingedone100 (talk) 02:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Image for Don't Be An Egghead May you add the image for do't be an eggheadUhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 13:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC)Egg One Leg at a time/Tight Squeeze Why did you rename One Leg at a Time into Tight Squeeze? What about the other ones including Not Commonwealthy, Trophy Trashed, Swan Song, Not-so Colorful Day, Escape Goat, There Will Be Blood, Mag-Ointy and Nice as a Jerk? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Art of Arrogance How about Art of Arrogance? It starts when Cranky rips Snooty's favourite dress. Josh uses his smartness to create a new dress for Snooty. They suddenly become friends, much to Cranky's chagrin. Also are you working on Mag-Ointy, Not Commonwealthy or Splendid Origins? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:45, April 19, 2013 (UTC) As I said before Wikia isn't working forge, by that, I mean that edit mode is broken for me, so it will be a while until I can be active, I am using an iPad btw, so that is how I can contact you, just try to use my characters in some of your episodes so my characters are least being used in my absence. --Wingedone100 (talk) 03:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Rocky and Bal CAN you do the pic for Rocky and Bal. --BuckandChuck (talk) 15:26, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ideas How about a Love Bite featuring Josh and Stacy called "Spray Anything"? The 1000th episode could be called "A Millennium of Unfortunate Events" I also got more things that popped into my mind: Pain in the Redneck: When Squabbles accidentally insults Texas, Tex gets offended. Paint-ful: Jerky cuts Josh's paintbrush with a saw. When Josh paints with it, it snaps. However, a paintbrush salesman (actually Devious) has a deal for him, an 'evil' nice technological paintbrush. Skater Skit: Tricks and Tracks compete against Winner and Loser in the skateboarding contest. High and Dry: When Pierce gives Biohazard the ultimate swirly, Biohazard must find away out of the sewers before he is done for. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) The Averages, Angles and Atlas I just made an article of the Averages. The members are Mean, Mode, Median and Range. Mean is a grey bear Mode is a black chipmunk Median is a red skunk Range is a yellow rabbit (slightly darker than Cuddles) All members have letter Ms (except for Range who has an R) on their chests. I might start Angles' article and Atlas' article soon. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 10:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I can edit articles again! I just need to use chrome from now on, also, thanks for making Atwater's debut. I plan on making an episode where Howdy and Pierre battle each other. (A parody of the "All French people hate Americans" stereotype) I might try and finish Origin of Crazy, since it hasn't been edited in quite a while. Wingedone100 (talk) 00:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't say he is from a certain country yet, but he may be Asian judging by the fact that he is similar to a Ninja. Time Travel help Could you help with Time Travel Palooza? Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 02:05, April 23, 2013 (UTC)kermit im goin to make an episode called Party Jams can you add it to the list it about when the tree friends tries to get in the reservation party. Mrboy90backup (talk) 12:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The Averages and Angles I got an idea for the debut of Angles and The Averages. What are the Odds?: Angles and the Averages move into town, whilst Devious unleashes a hoard of familiar shapes! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I thought "The Best of Luck" would be more fitting. I also got an idea for that episode. Drama wishes good luck (superstition) to her actors and actresses when she had an accident which involves her breaking one of her appendages. That would definitely fit in with the title of the episode. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:01, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I have a great idea for a crossover episode. Slenderman vs the Slender LorisUhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 18:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Slendy Love is bitter and army man Sure, I can work on them. I was just wondering who Cass would hit on and how Armando suffered his arm injury. If you want, you can move them to Season 38. --Wingedone100 (talk) 19:36, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Idea Just move Love is Bitter and Army Man to season 38, or Season 39 if you can't Sorry, forget signature --Wingedone100 (talk) 19:36, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Crafty and Cass I was thinking that, Respecthedisney5 mentioned that Winora could be one of them as well. --Wingedone100 (talk) 00:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Season 38 Sniffles' Lab-Sitter: Josh house-sits Sniffles' lab while he goes to an anteaters science convention. All goes well until Biohazard causes chaos and brings the house down, with help from the ants. Turn Up the Stereo-Types: Double A insults foreigners (British, Australian, European) on his world tour. Art of Arrogance: Cranky rips Snooty's favourite dress until Josh knits Snooty a new dress. Impressed by his creativity, Snooty becomes a best friend of Josh. Meanwhile, Josh and Cranky feud. Josh's Busy Day: Josh has to help Sniffles build and test his inventions, help his sister with her homework and help himself on a date with Stacy. Can Josh help them all? Last Roundup: Tex travels to Texas to beat Howdy in a rodeo tournament. Specialist Trios: Doc, Sweet and Graves meet the beaver siblings (Peaky, Leaky and Neil). RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:23, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The paintbrush is controlled by Devious. It is a multi-purpose tool. But the paintbrush forces Josh to vandalise pictures of Splendid. Also in Winning Streak, Angles will be joining Baldy. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Just write Love is Bitter Because I am drawing a total blank Wingedone100 (talk) 22:19, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Baldy might hypnotise her. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC) How about Naz? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:52, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Squid Pro Quo I am going to make it but I wont be able to for a while cause I wont be able to get on for a while. BuckandChuck (talk) 10:53, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Bubble Drama can u add my new episode the head line is what its called. its about when Pranky replaces Toad's gum with Big Giant Gum. and it rolls into the world. Mrboy90backup (talk) 12:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) The shirt is a good idea. I have 2 ideas: the first one is the Tuatara writing trolling comments, which angers Goosta. Another one would involve Senior attempting to capture him, since the Tuatara is actually a prehistoric animal (this is a fact). Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 15:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC)Tuatara Never mind. Your idea is goodUhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 15:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC)O RLY? i finshidedd rekidded you i tryed my best i know i suck at whriting episode i ca'nt think of good ideas you said i will be rdom deaths but that's how i see htfs ps draw a pitcure for charatcer interviews frostebite 22:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I also came up with an interesting idea which involves Eejit: The idea involves Eejit entering a diving competition, where he competes against Todd and Disco Bear. Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 00:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC)“Powerful you have become, the dark side I sense in you.” Gone Viral Is it ok if I add this episode to possibly Season 40? Luna needs at least one appearance. 09:45, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for adding it to the list for me. It's really appreciated. 09:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Artful of Frauds I have suggestions of Big Pictures that could be made in Artful of Frauds: A Vietnam APC tank made at a war museum. Flippy the curator would see Josh and chase him away in anger. A garbage truck made out of litter. Giggles would then see the trash picture and yell at her brother. An ant made of Sniffles' inventions. Sniffles would see the ant picture and shoo Josh away, not before he gets killed by ants. Josh is then seen in Pierce's garage, fixing his motorcycle. Josh remembers Swindler's deal and disassembles Pierce's motorcycle to make a picture of a motorcycle. Pierce would then see his dismantled motorbike and beat up Josh. Josh's business finally ends when Savaughn catches him spray painting a police car. An angry mob appears and Josh confesses that Swindler had a deal with him. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 13:31, May 5, 2013 (UTC) If you want to write the episode, go ahead.Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 00:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC):) Ta-Daaaa! I'm Back! I'm back and I'm sorry for those Simpsons Crossovers. Can you add an image for my fan character Quill please. Hiiragi1234 (talk) 15:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Another Response What about Sniffles' Lab-Sitter, Art of Arrogance, Last Roundup, Specialist Trios, Paint-ful, Uncivilian and Technical Difficulties? As for Winning Streak, how about Leaky the plumber? Pervy will also appear. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:42, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I've got an episode idea for the debut of Reilly: Devious captures Webb and clones him, which creates Reilly. do you think there sould be new pop ups for season 40 here are some ideas charcters are on a boat the staring charcter or characters would be wake borading and do something like howdy would fire guns ale kicking a bomb spoke would be flying etc the other chacters would be on the boat doing nothing or there's a a zoo the staring charcter or charcters would be in a small cage doing something like puffy would be crying frizzles would be spining ruddles would be skateborading and the other characters would be in a bigger cage just standing around what do you think 22:55, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Could you write shocking breakup?Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 00:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC)UHoh Origin of Crazy In trying to but because of school I can't really finish. Episode Ideas I have a bit large amount of episode Ideas and I was hoping you could look through them and add the one you like best. Down and Derby. Starring Flash where he competes in a Derby. Yard Work and No Play. Starring Hedge where does yard Work with "help" from Lumpy Leave it to Beavers. Starring Dell who keeps getting mistaken for a beaver. Stick Yer Neck Out. Starring Stretchy and Senior who necks get tangled up. Shepards Pie. Starring Pie and Shepard where Shepard attempts to add Pie to his bug collection. Pick your favorites. --BuckandChuck (talk) 00:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sheep of Trouble OMG LORD I just wrote Sheep of Trouble but you edit canceled mine and I wrote it on a phone which was hard . Also I`ll still write episodes but I can't edit the episode list on a phone for some odd reason. --BuckandChuck (talk) 15:04, May 11, 2013 (UTC) What's Up Dog? I need some help with writing What's Up Dog? think you can help me? Please? Pattyp999 (talk) 02:02, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if I can finish Otherload of Trouble Here, it is only a few minutes until Mother's Day and I was at my great grandmother's house for her birthday for a few hours, I don't know if I can finish the episode in time for Mother's Day, but I think I can write What a Girl Wants, sorry, my creativity is not good at the moment, so it takes a while for me to make an episode. --Wingedone100 (talk) 03:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Motherload of Trouble Okay, I finished the first half, If you have enough time please finish the rest of the episode. Thanks! --Wingedone100 (talk) 22:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Seth Hey LOD, Uhohspaghhetiohs wanted to ask permission to use Seth on his new wiki (all rights reserved, of course), I'm not sure what happened so I thought if ask you myself. http://webb-and-friends-roleplaying-and-fanfic.wikia.com 19:01, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I want you to do Phresh out the Runway, Because you probably work better with Crafty then I do, so I think I should finish up Origin of Crazy. BTW:Phresh out the Runway is suppose to be named after the Rihanna song of the same name. Thanks! Wingedone100 (talk) 19:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Waltz Can you do the picture for Waltz cause I dont have the time to do that and make episodes, BuckandChuck (talk) 13:47, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I've been plagiarized SOME ANON PLAGIARIZED WEBB AS PARKER!!!! BAN THAT ANON!! Webb has been plagiarized!!! Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 16:26, May 15, 2013 (UTC)I'm pissed. For Webb's costume redesign, (which will be his main costume) the lines on the suit will be removed. the spider insignia on his chest will have the arms reachout all the way to his arms and legs, and the lenses on the suit will be a yellow in color. It's a hybird of the Ben Reilly costume, The Movie Spider-Man, and The Ultimate Spider-Man suitUhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 16:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Marvel 4ever I'm not sure... Could you also add a pic for Reilly as the Scarlet Spider?Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 16:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC):)